everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
CJ Hook/Relationships
This page is comprised of CJ Hook's relationships with characters she interacts with. As the daughter of the famous Captain Hook, many people are afraid of CJ which in turn makes it hard for her to make friends. Family Father - Jamieson Hook TBA Mother - Aimée Hook CJ's relationship with her mother is a bit... strained. Aimée is not very motherly and often left her children with her mother-in-law while she was out at sea with her husband. It's a miracle that Jaimeson was able to convince her to have children. Brother - Jaiden Hook Jaiden is CJ's younger brother and the baby of the family. Being only a few months old, Jaiden can't do much and is raised by the Hook kids' grandmother, Charlotte. Even though Jaiden is a few months old, CJ loves him to death and is very protective of him. She'll protect him with her life. Grandmother - Charlotte Hook Charlotte is CJ's paternal grandmother, her father's mother, and the wife of the previous Captain Hook, her grandfather, Jameson. When she was young, she was often looked after by her grandmother, as neither of her parents wanted CJ to see what they were doing, at least until she was older. After the passing of her father, Aimée learned she was pregnant again and Charlotte came and helped out. Ancestor - James Hook CJ is a direct descendant of the original Captain James Hook, but that's all she knows about her family. Extended family Her father's, and later her mother's crew, CJ considers them "Honorary" Uncles. She greatly appreciates them as they helped her family deal with the death of her father. Friends Fay Fairer :Fay: "Mon Dieu, you're a real pirate?!?! Spelltastic!! Do you have a sword?? Or an eyepatch??! OOOh, a parrot????" :CJ: "You are not worried that my Father is the famed Captain Hook?" :Fay (surprised): "VRAIMENT?? THE Captain Hook?? Only the most famous pirate ever? Oh, do you have a crocodile chasing after you?? Can I meet him? I've never met a crocodile before." :— CJ and Fay's first conversation which led to them being friends. Fay was the first people CJ meet and who was not afraid of who her father was. Fay liked CJ for being a pirate and much more. Fay liking CJ for her was enough for CJ to consider Fay one of her friends and soon became one of her adventuring buddies. CJ was honestly surprised that Fay didn't care about the adventures and how they were not "Lady Like". Fay, as a heroic princess, very much gets into the adventures and enjoys doing it with CJ. She later helps CJ further understand romance (she lives in Faris, the city of love ❤). Orelia Ryba * Pirate Friends Soren Starkey Out of every one of her father's crew, CJ gets along best with Gentleman Starkey's son, Soren. CJ considers Soren as one of her closest friends and someone she trusts the most. Unknown to her, Soren harbors a crush on her. Acquaintances Oceane C. Jones Oceane is CJ's roommate, though neither has really spoken to one another since orientation and when they learned they were roommates. Pets Unnamed Monkey As a gift from her father, CJ was given a Monkey as a pet. She was never sure about the monkey and thus never named him/her. She cared for them as the monkey was a gift form her father. When she went to Ever After High, CJ left the monkey behind as Jaiden had bonded with it. Archie Archie is CJ's pet Bengal cat, who she got as a gift from her Grandmother. Out of all the pets she was given, CJ is closer with Archie than her monkey. Rajah Rajah is CJ's Bengal Tiger who she got during Animal Calling in her Second Year at Ever After High. Rajah is highly protective of CJ and tends to be her bodyguard when out sailing. He doesn't trust males to be around her much and gives men a growl when they get near her. The only one he doesn't growl at is Soren, Romance CJ identifies as asexual demiromantic and finds romance confusing at times. Seeing as she won't see romance unless she makes a strong connection with a person, she's even more confused on romance. Soren Starkey Rosario Dallas Alvarez Enemies TBA Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' Subpages